Cutting
The power to cut people or objects no matter their hardness. Also Called * Bifurcation * Cleaving * Dicing * Enhanced Cleaving/Cutting/Dicing/Hacking/Slashing/Slicing/Splitting * Hacking * Slashing * Slicing * Splitting Capabilities The user is able to easily cut almost anything simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who have exceptionally strong proficiencies with weapons are able to use this power. Applications * Enhanced Strike * Severing Techniques * Body Dismemberment * Fissure Creation Variations * Card Cutting * Cutting Bomb Generation * Cutting Field Projection * Dimensional Slicing * Elemental Cutting * Genetic Cutting * Heat Cutting * Lunar Cutting * Non-Corporeal Slicing * Organic Cutting * Phase Cutting * Solar Cutting * Spatial Slicing * Stellar Cutting * Telekinetic Cutting * Temporal Slicing Associations * Absolute Slicing * Blade Retraction * Defense Break * Destruction * Energy Beam Emission * Impale * Multi Slash * Sharpness Manipulation * Slash Projection * Weapon Creation * Weapon Proficiency ** Enhanced Clawmanship ** Enhanced Spearmanship ** Enhanced Swordsmanship * Weapon Manipulation Limitations * Unlike Severing or specialized versions of slicing, this ability can only cut physical material, not space, time, dimension, and such. * Users of Cutting Immunity are immune. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Known Items Gallery Anime/Manga File:Sheele_Wielding_Extase.png|Sheele (Akame Ga Kill!) using Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is sharp enough to cut through any physical material, like Seryu Ubiquitous's arms. File:Mine_splits_Seryu_in_two.png|Mine (Akame Ga Kill!) turning Roman Artillery: Pumpkin into a spiritual blade sharp enough to cut down Seryu Ubiquitous and the buildings behind her. File:Kranz_wielding_Mars.png|Kranz Maduke (Black Cat) wielding his Mars knife that vibrates at high-frequency, allowing him to slice through steel and bullets with ease. File:Wail_of_Fire.png|Setsuki (Black Cat) using Wail of Fire to fire off a beam of concentrated sound waves to create a vibrational cutting laser. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) attacks can slash through Shikai and even the hardest of Bankai. File:Zaraki_slices_space.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, grants such tremendous offensive power that he can slice through anything, even the dimensional prison of outer space he was imprisoned in. File:Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki's (Bleach) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi utilizes innumerable blades can cut past most defenses, and compress to increase sharpness. File:Cirucci_Sanderwicci_Golondrina.jpg|Cirucci Sanderwicci (Bleach) using her Ala Cortadola to vibrate the spiritual particles on her wing blades at 1,100,000-1,300,000 times per second, easily slicing through anything. File:Tsukishima Book_of_the_End.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima's (Bleach) Book of the End is a sword of high attack power that can supposedly cut through all material. Jelly Cubes.jpeg|OVER (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) uses Super Fist of Ultimately Evil Sword which involves slicing his opponents to pieces with his giant scissors. Krillin_(Dragon_Ball_Z)_Destructo_Disc.gif|Krillin's (Dragon Ball Z) Kienzan is a disk of razor sharp ki that can slice through anything. File:Tsuibi_Kienzan.png|Freiza's (Dragon Ball Z) Tsuibi Kienzan can chase down and cut anything. File:Energy_Hand_Blade.png|Salza (Dragon Ball) forming his Energy Hand Blade, a sharp blade of ki capable of cleaving through trees with ease. File:Erza_Defeats_Azuma.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) cutting right through Azuma and a large wood. File:Onimaru.jpg|Ezel (Fairy Tail) is able to cut right through thick stones with his Onimaru''technique. File:Unsheathed.jpg|Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) can cut proficiently with her sword sheathed. File:Dimaria_Yesta.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) can cause things to be cut without swinging her blade. File:Nanto_Sei_Ken.png|Practitioners of ''Nanto Sei Ken (Fist of the North Star) allows fighters to kill with their bare hands, slicing enemies apart with air pressure... Rei's Nanto Suicho Ken.gif|..Rei's Nanto Suichō Ken (South Dipper Waterbird Fist)... Shu's Nanto Hakuro Ken.gif|...Shu's Nanto Hakurō Ken (South Dipper White Heron Fist)... Flash Step by Souther.gif|Souther's Nanto Hōō Ken (South Dipper Fenghuang Phoenix Fist)... Yuda's Densho Reppa (Tradition Defying Wave).gif|Yuda's Nanto Kokaku Ken (South Dipper Flamingo Fist). File:Inuyasha_Meidō_Zangetsuha.gif|''Tessaiga'' (InuYasha) is a sword that is meant to cut, such that even the Meidō Zangetsuha has evolved to attain the concept of slicing the enemies. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime's (Magic User Kurohime) Ultimate Sword contains the powers of the four Spirit Kings, which allows her to cut through anything, even the Six High Gods and an entire planet. File:Asuma'S_Flying_Swallow.jpg|Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto) using Flying Swallow to enhance his blade with chakra, increasing its cutting power to tremendous levels. File:Rasenshuriken.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto) Wind Release: Rasenshuriken releases innumerable wind blades that cut at a cellular level. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana uses high-frequency lightning to increase the blade's sharpness. File:Killer_B_slicing_through_the_Kubikiribocho.png|Killer B (Naruto) utilizing electricity on his Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords to create high-frequency cutting power, easily cutting through targets. Madara's Chakra Blades.gif|Madara Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) using its swords to project energy slashes... File:Madara's_Susanoo_Destroys_Mountains.png|...and its also capable of slicing mountains from far away. File:Sasuke's_Susanoo.png|Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) using its swords to slash through meteorites with ease. File:Zabuza_Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) can use his Seversword, Kubikiribōchō, with his extreme force to cut through his target. File:Ringo_wields_Kiba.png|Ameyuri Ringo (Naruto) wielding the Thunderswords, Kiba, dual blades imbued with electricity, utilizing the high-frequency vibrations to form the sharpest swords amongst the seven. File:Kabutowari.png|Jinin Akebino (Naruto) using the Bluntsword, Kabutowari, which uses the hammer to add force to the axe, cutting through all defense. File:Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai (Naruto) can concentrate their chakra into their blades, enhancing and increasing their sharpness. File:Toneri Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion.gif|In his Tenseigan Chakra Mode Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) grasps one of his Truth-Seeking Balls to create Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, a giant golden sword of pure chakra capable of slicing the moon in half. File:Mihawk_slash.png|Dracule Mihawk's (One Piece) tremendously masterful swordsmanship and sharp sword Yoru allows him to cut through anything ranging from battleships to a gigantic iceberg. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Daz Bones/Mr.1's (One Piece) Dice Dice no Mi powers allow him to slice at atomic levels, easily slicing a concrete building to shreds. File:Kamakiri's_Burn_Blade.png|Kamakiri (One Piece) using a Burn Blade that ignites compressed gas into a flaming blade, capable of slicing through a giant tree with ease. File:Rankyaku.png|Masters of Rokushiki (One Piece) can use Rankyaku (Tempest Kick) a technique which allows the user to send powerful air blades through their kicks that can slice through concrete walls. File:Brook_and_Kin'emon_Defeat_Vegapunk's_Second_Dragon.png|Kin'emon and Brook (One Piece) are masterful swordsmen of their respective rights and styles, with Kin'emon being able to cut flames and iron while Brook is fast to cut. File:Punk_Hazard_Research_Facility_Cut_in_Half.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) combines his Kikoku sword and Ope Ope no Mi powers to project a slash capable of slicing a mountain. Doflamingo's Cutting String.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo's (One Piece) strings are so sharp they can slice through gigantic plants with ease... File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|...and combining them with his immense strength he can cause a shock wave that slices through his palace's towers with just a kick. Ichidai_Sanzen.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) using Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai (Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds) to slice through Pica's giant stone golem. Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|Charlotte Amande (One Piece) cleanly bisecting Kingbaum with her famous sword, Nodachi Shirauo... Amande slices candy.gif|...and able to slice a wall made of strong candy with ease. File:Hito_Ryu_Zan_Ha.png|Herb (Ranma ½) using Dragon Slicing Flying Blades Wave to create ki blades that can cleave a mountain. File:Gein's_Wires.png|Gein (Rurouni Kenshin) using his diamond-filament steel wires to grasp objects and easily slice through stone. Annihilative Weapon.jpeg|''Giiru Ranzu Radisu'' let's Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) create a giant blade. Made of annihilative energy the blade can cleanly slice through any material. Shelakey.PNG|Avrute's (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Shelakey can cut through any solid material, including other ÄRMs. Regulus Rey Leather Rex (LN).jpg|Longinus Regulus Nemea (Highschool DxD) is a god-slaying battle-axe that at full power could cleave a planet in half. Bambina cut mountain.png|Monkey King Bambina (Toriko) using his tail to cleanly cut a mountain from its base. Tobio And Jin.png|Longinus Canis Lykaon (Highschool DxD) can create god slaying blades that can slice through anything even space time. Cutting by Pride.gif|Pride's (Fullmetal Alchemist) shadows can slice through anything. Octantis (Aldnoah.Zero).jpg|Octantis (Aldnoah.Zero) superconducting electromagnetic bobbins can slice through anything Weapon Proficiency Touch and Cutting by Tsutsuji Amedome (2) Vanilla Spider.png|Tsutsuji Amedome (Vanilla Spider) slicing an Elevator alien cleanly in half with his Faucet. Video Games File:Rakanoth1.jpg|Rakanoth (Diablo) using his Clever abilities to create slicing waves. File:Cutter_Kirby.jpg|''Cutter Kirby'' (Kirby) lives up to his name with the detachable boomerang cutter on his hat. File:Excalibur_Sonic.png|Excalibur Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) wielding the Excalibur, which has an unblockable edge and cut through even the Dark Queen. File:GalaxiaDarkness.jpg|Meta Knight's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Galaxia Darkness, where he cover's his opponent in his cape and creates a field of darkness then slashes his enemy. File:GreatAether.jpg|Ike's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Great Aether, where he begins a barrage of slashes with his sword. File:TriforceSlash.jpg|Link's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Triforce Slash, where he traps his enemy in two images of the Triforce and then repeatedly slashes away at them. File:CriticalHit.jpg|Marth's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash, Critical Hit, is a signal slash that is enough for an instant KO. File:Phantom_Slash.jpg|Zelda (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) summoning a Phantom for her Phantom Slash attack. Cutthroat_H.png|Cutthroat (Valkyrie Crusade) Comics RCO015.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) has three retractable 12-inch long bone claws in each arm, that have been coated in Adamantium enabling him to cut... RCO014 (3).jpg|...a mugger's arm... RCO014 (1).jpg|...a Great white shark... RCO010 w.jpg|...the Hulk's unbreakable skin... Wolverine - Origins 013-010.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) has retractable claws much harder and denser than normal human bone with a razor sharp edge capable of slicing through flesh and bone easily... Wolverine - Origins 010-022.jpg|...disemboweling his father upon their first meeting... Daken I'm better than you.jpg|...and slashing his throat during their first fight... Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Effect Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries